questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
East
References QFG1EGA *Come a hero from the East... *"The prophecy stated, Comes a hero from the East, Free the man from in the beast; Bring the child from out the band; Drive the curser from the land." *"You entered here from the East, and you released my son from the form of a bear. I am certain you can fulfill the rest of it, and remove this dreadful curse." *Thus the hero from the East Freed the man from form of beast Saved beauty from the brigand's band And forced the Ogress to flee the land. *The flagstones are from a rock quarry in eastern Germany. *Salt from the desert east of the mountains. *To the east, the peaks of the Wolf's Bane Mountains are clearly visible. QFGVGA *The road from town branches here. The north fork leads past the healer's hut to the Baron's castle. You remember having entered the valley along the eastern road, just before a storm closed the pass. *The eastern fork is the road which brought you into this valley. *"The prophecy states: 'Comes a Hero from the East, Free the man from in the beast; Bring the child from out the band; Drive the curser from the land.'" *"You entered here from the east, and you released my son from the form of a bear. I am certain you can fulfill the rest of it, and remove this dreadful curse." *To the east, the peaks of the Wolf's Bane Mountains are clearly visible. QFG2 *Zara Shashina, Wizard of the Eastern Woods, Emissary of the Faerie Folk: do you accept %s to be your initiate into the Wizard's Institute of Technocracy? *You see a dark passage leading East. The street sign reads \"Sultan Darb,\" which means \"Sultan's Avenue.\"" *"You see a dark passage leading East. The street sign reads \"Kital Darb,\" which means \"Battle Avenue.\"" *"You see a dark foreboding passage leading East. The street sign reads:\n" \ "\"Everything not mandatory is forbidden!\" QFG3 *However, there are things that are not quite animals. They have little fear of humans and may attack. The Field Guide to Eastern Fricana will help you, so study it well. I will be using my skills as a Paladin to avoid danger. *You are looking at the "Tarna and Vicinity" map that came with your Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course Guide to East Fricana. *You are looking at one of the savanna maps that came with your Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course Guide to East Fricana. *Without this 's map of the trackless Eastern Fricana jungle, you are sure you would soon be lost. *You are looking at the famous 'Lost Cities' map that came with your Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course Guide to East Fricana. *Our kingdom extends from the mountains of the north and west to the cliffs of the world's edge to the south and the sands of the Azure Sea to the east. *My name, Dahab Khalis, means "fine gold" in the language of the Middle East. *You've got to be kidding. This is the only blackbird in this part of East Fricana. You won't be able to buy it anywhere. At least, not at the prices you are offering. *Mages like to keep up on their reading. Kreesha's library includes "Gone with the Wand", "World Gate Debate", "Liontaur in the Winter", "The Wand and the Liontaur", and "Out of East Fricana". *Tarna... Tarna? This is Tarna, isn't it? I am in Tarna... I am a diplomat in Tarna. Tarna is the largest city in East Fricana. I meet the caravans as they come in, greeting them, speaking their languages. I know... I knew many languages. I was... I was respected. *So many things I cannot remember. I knew the languages of everyone in East Fricana. Now I can barely remember this one. How did I get so old? How do I forget? Why can't I forget? *I bet I've explored every inch of East Fricana. I know every anthole and termite mound there is from savanna to jungle. *As you explore the land of Tarna, you will find it to be a study in contrasts. From the towers of this walled city, you see the great savanna stretching around us. To the north are the mountains. To the east is the jungle. QFG4 *Quest for Glory III: Seekers of the Lost City takes place in the East African land of Tarna. Your Hero has travelled to Tarna to help his friends Rakeesh (the Liontaur) and Uhura (the Simbani warrior woman) prevent a war between three tribes. Experience high adventure in the jungle and savannah of Tarna in this 256-color VGA role-playing game! *"East, west, hut's a mess. It suits me." QFG5 *"We Katta are a desert people from the lands to the East. We are traders and merchants to the world." *"It is supposed to be located near the East Gate of the city. I have heard that it is a school for adventurers, so you, with your skills, may have no need of such lessons." *Punjabi is lying to the east of here by many, many miles. It is in the land of Inja. Some day, I hope to sell enough to be making my way back to there. At times I am most homesick." *"I would very much like to fly someday. I would be like a bird and fly away south for the winter, except that my homeland is to the east, and I would be flying there." Category:Compass directions